The present invention relates generally to devices to control and distribute electricity. In many electrical systems, remote location may not be in communication with local, regional, national, or international electrical grids. In other electrical systems, a location may have requirements in order to sustain electrical operations while an electrical grid is offline or operating at a limited capacity (i.e., insufficient for demand). Additionally, the deployment of a number of small generators to fulfill electrical needs on a small scale may be inefficient, as the small generators may not be as robust as a fewer number of larger generators, and transporting fuel to many generators may be expensive, time consuming, or dangerous.